YISU
by star azura
Summary: mereka tampak sperti sepasang manusia yang sedang memadu kasih, tapi mereka bukan kekasih.. "jangankan ciuman pertamaku, kesucianku pun sudah terenggut paksa" "malam berdarah ini akan menjadi akhir dari segala derita" singkirkan semua trauma dan penderitaan dengan memotong ingatan,.. 'Arigatou... Sasuke-kun... Sayonara...' Ino Yamanaka merindukan kematian..


**tentunya semua karakter Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**semua yang star tulis...just for fun...**

**asyyik menuang khayalan...**

**Warning: OOC (?). nyinetron, idenya terlalu biasa. typo(s), dan ga tau deh ada warning apa lagi**

* * *

**...YISU...**

* * *

" Sasuke-kun! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus masuk ke SMU yang sama denganku!" pinta, lebih tepatnya perintah yang mengandung unsur paksaan dari seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat sebahu yang kini diikat ekor kuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun pada seorang anak lelaki yang tampak sebaya dengannya.

"He..? Memangnya kau siapa berani mengaturku?" jawab anak lelaki bernama Sasuke yang dari tadi dipelototi oleh sepasang mata biru milik gadis berambut pirang tadi.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun! Jadi kau tidak mau satu sekolah lagi denganku?" tanya Ino si gadis pirang itu yang dijawab Sasuke dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah membuat keputusan?" tanya Ino pula.

"Gadis idiot sepertimu paling hanya akan diterima di SMU berlevel rendah jadi untuk apa aku mengikutimu?" komentar tajam Sasuke. Mendengarnya mau tak mau membuat Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, namun Ia juga tak menyangkal dan tak ada amarah disana.

"Lalu kau sendiri mau masuk SMU mana Sasuke-kun?" biasa, tak ada kekesalan dari nada bertanyanya.

"Konoha International High School" jawab Sasuke santai.

"HAAAA...! Kenapa kau memasang level setinggi itu sih Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana aku bisa mengikutimu?" teriak Ino frustasi. Sedang Sasuke tampaknya sudah tak ingin menanggapinya dan mulai merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Ino dan memejamkan mata.

"Hei...apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera ber..."

Teng...teng...teng...

"Tuh kan! Ayo cepat bangun!" pinta Ino. Namun walau mulutnya berujar demikian, dia tetap pada posisinya, tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke bukannya segera beranjak Ia malah membetulkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman.

"Tunggulah 15 menit lagi,,Ino!"

"Ya..ya... Baiklah anak manja" Ino-pun menurut untuk membiarkan Sasuke tidur dipangkuannya lebih lama. Mata aquamarine yang biasa memandang dengan tegas itu melembut, dibola mata indah itu hanya ada pantulan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah tiduran di pangkuannya.

Layaknya sepasang anak manusia yang sedang memadu kasih. Namun sayang mereka bukan kekasih! Mereka hanya dua orang sahabat. Bukan! Bahkan ikrar sebagai sahabat atau temanpun tidak pernah terucap dari keduanya. Tapi entah mengapa sejak dua bulan yang lalu keduanya mulai dekat, seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Keduanya mulai berbagi bekal - lebih tepatnya Ino yang selalu membuatkan bekal makan siang. Keduanya mulai berbagi kisah - walau si gadislah yang lebih mendominasi cerita. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan- kali ini Sasukelah yang selalu lebih dulu menyamankan dirinya dengan tiduran dipangkuan Ino atau bersandar dibahunya.

Tapi semua kisah, semua pertemuan pasti ada awalnya bukan?

Berawal dari hari itu, dua bulan yang lalu ketika seorang Yamanaka Ino terlihat oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menangis di atap sekolah.

Flash back on!

"hiks...he...hiks...ha..hiks..." suara isakan terdengar dari balik tiang yang menyangga tangki penampung air di atap sekolah.

"Berisik kau!" sergah sebuah suara berat khas anak laki-laki. Ino gadis yang sedang menangis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tepat didepannya. Walau singkat tapi Ino sempat tebelalak melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Tidak ada kata-kata maupun suara yang Ia keluarkan bahkan tangisnya seketika itu mereda. Namun Ino hanya bisa kembali tertunduk.

Sasuke, bagaimanapun bukan anak laki-laki yang dengan tega membiarkan seorang anak perempuan menangis. Namun dia juga bukan seorang anak laki-laki yang pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata bujukan untuk mendiamkan seseorang yang sedang menangis. Karena itu dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke sebuah kotak bekal yang ada disamping Ino. mungkin itu bisa dijadikan alasan bagi Sasuke untuk duduk disamping Ino.

"Apa ini punyamu? Kebetulan aku lapar. Aku akan memakannya!" ujar Sasuke yang sudah membuka kotak bekal itu tanpa perlu repot-repot menunggu persetujuan dari Ino. Sedang pemiliknya hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang dengan lahap menghabiskna bekal miliknya.

"Sa...su...ke...-kun?" lirih Ino yang jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke. Mendengar namanya

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm..? Tentu saja! Kau kan sangat populer di sekolah ini terutama dikalangan anak perempuan," Ino sudah berbicara dengan nada lantang dan ceria."Bagaimana bekalnya? Enak tidak? Aku sendiri lho yang membuatnya," tambah Ino penuh percaya diri. Dia mulai berdiri dan meranggangkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya dia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang,"Namaku Yamana Ino! Kalau kau mau kau boleh memanggilku Ino!" senyum cerah tanpa beban terpancar dari wajahnya.

Pemandangan itu cukup membuat Sasuke mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sesaat. Cukup heran dan terkejut. Gadis ini seperti bukan gadis yang tadi menangis terisak sendirian.

Teng...teng...teng...

Bel masuk tanda istirahat siang berakhir, menyadarkan Sasuke dari keterpanaan sesaatnya,"Aku ingin memakannya lagi besok!" perintah Sasuke pada Ino. Anak perempuan yang baru saja dikenalnya. Setelah itu Ia menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Ino yang belum selesai mencerna kata-katanya.

"Eee...apa maksudnya dia menyuruhku untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya besok?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya. Ino mulai melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya." Dasar! Benar-benar anak laki-laki sombong yang se-enaknya sendiri"

Flash back off

Begitulah awal pertemuan mereka. Hingga saat ini mereka selalu bertemu diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat siang dengan Ino yang selalu menyiapkan bek"al. Tanpa janji. Tanpa persetujuan.

Soal kenapa Ino menangis saat itu. Bukanlah topik yang akan dibahas saat ini. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin Sasuke juga tidak tau sampai saat ini, karena Ia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas!" titah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari pangkuan Ino.

"Kau membuatku kaget Sasuke-kun!" bentak Ino. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar terkejut. Karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

"Ck...!"Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya berdecak dan langsung menarik tangan Ino. Mengajaknya meninggalkan atap sekolah mereka.

#**STAR**#

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang sedang membersihkan ruang laboratorium MIPA.

"Maaf saja ya Sasuke-kun. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku harus membersihkan laboratorium ini sebagai hukuman karena aku terlambat masuk kelas," omel Ino, " dan ini karena ulah seseorang yang menahanku diatap sekolah" tambah Ino sambil melirik Sasuke yang mulai mengambil posisi untuk duduk manis disalah satu kursi ruangan itu. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk minta maaf apalagi membantu.

"Haaa..." Ino menghela nafas. Sangat tau kalau tidak akan mungkin berharap seorang pangeran setampan Sasuke mau repot-repot membantunya.

"Cepatlah selesaikan hukumanmu! Jangan membuatku bosan menunggumu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu menungguku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino tak senang.

"Hari ini aku ingin pergi ketaman bunga. Kau harus ikut untuk menemaniku tidur," jawab Sasuke yang benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak memahami pertanyaan Ino yang baru diajukan padanya.

"Me..menemanimu tidur? Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Sasuke-kun!" sergah Ino terlihat gugup sembari memegang kerah bajunya sendiri dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya memegang pipet tetes.

Sekejab Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu detik berikutnya Ia menyeringai,"Apa otak idiotmu itu sedang berpikiran kotor, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu, Ino baru sadar sehingga mulai salah tingkah dan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya,"Aaghh..." teriak Ino tiba-tiba sambil memegangi lengan kirinya. "Panas..panas.."teriaknya lagi. Sasuke yang mendengarnya segera berlari kearah Ino dan melihat tangan Ino. Ternyata Ino terkena tetesan asam sulfat pekat yang masih tersisa diujung pipet tetes yang dipegangnya, tepat dilipatan siku tangan kirinya.

"Dasar gadis idiot, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh, Ino?" ujar Sasuke yang tampak panik. Dengan cekatan dia memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan menyiramkan aquades pada bekas luka ditangan Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya diam dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke meniup-niup luka ditangannya. Ada keheranan dan perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam diri Ino.

"Apa masih terasa panas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku Sasuke-kun?" jawab Ino dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula.

"Apa kau perlu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Namun bagi Ino itu seperti jawaban 'Ya' dari Sasuke.

"Arigato, ne! Sasuke-kun" ucap Ino tulus.

"Hn.. Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa! Aku belum mengepel lantai" tolak Ino yang masih merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Tidak perlu! Lantai ini masih bersih. Tidak akan ada yang tau kalau kau tidak mengepelnya" Sasuke sedikit memaksa. Dia sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Tapi..." Ino ingin membantah tapi tidak jadi mengutarakan pendapatnya saat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang sudah memandang tajam kearahnya. Tanda dia tidak ingin dibantah.

#**STAR**#

"Haaa..." Ino menghela nafas panjang memperhatikan buku contoh-contoh soal Ujian Masuk SMU. Sejak tadi dia hanya berkutat dihalaman yang itu-itu saja. Melirik orang disampingnya yang tengah asyik memencet-mencet tombol PSP guna menggerakkan game apapun itu yang sedang dimainkannya dengan telinga tersumpal headset. "Kenapa aku jadi merasa Tuhan begitu tidal adil? Disatu sisi ada begitu banyak orang-orang sepertiku yang walaupun sudah belajar mati-matian tapi hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk lulus ke SMU favorit. Disisi lain ada beberapa orang sepertinya yang bahkan tidak menyentuh buku sama sekali, tapi dengan mudah bisa masuk SMU manapun yang dia mau. Kenapa...kenapa..kenapaaaa...?" omel Ino frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya,"Kenapa soal ini begitu sulit?" dengan lemas dia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada buku yang terletak diatas sebuah meja pendek. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada game yang tengah diamainkannya.

"hem... Idiot!" gumam Sasuke yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Ino.

"DIAM KAU SASUKE!" bentak Ino yang emosional tingkat tinggi akibat stress tidak bisa mengerjakan satu pun soal Fisika didepannya. Sasuke yang tidak begitu mendengar bentakan Ino karena telinganya tersumpal headset hanya tersenyum sinis. Sudah sangat tau apa yang diomelkan Ino.

Melihat hal itu Ino semakin marah dan langsung menarik headset dari telinga Sasuke dan mengambil paksa PSP dari tangannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak terima akan hal itu. Jadilah sekarang mereka berkejar-kejaran didalam rumah mungil Ino yang hanya ada mereka berdua didalamnya. Karena Ibu Ino -Tsunade- sedang bekerja. Sedangkan ayah Ino sudah meninggal dunia. Awalnya Sasuke memang mengajak Ino ke kebun bunga yang ada dibelakang kantor ayah Sasuke. Tapi karena luka ditangan Ino, dia jadi mengajak Ino untuk pulang supaya lukanya bisa segera diobati mengingat UKS saat itu sudah tutup.

"HA...ha.. Ye..ye.. Ayo ambil kalau kau bisa! Wee...k" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sembari mengacungkan PSP ditangannya untuk mengejek Sasuke.

"Kembalikan Ino! Atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Sasuke.

"Baik! Tapi kau harus membantuku belajar untuk masuk SMA!" perintah Ino.

"Hn.. Baiklah. Sekarang kembalikan PSP-ku!" pinta Sasuke dan Ino segera mengulurkan PSP itu kembali ketangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya tanpa diminta pun Sasuke akan mengajari Ino, hanya saja karena gengsinya yang terlalu besar. Sasuke sengaja membuat Ino agar meminta untuk mengajarinya. Kepedulian yang aneh bukan?

#**STAR**#

"Sasuke-kun, coba lihat ini!" Ino menunjukkan lengannya yang sekitar dua bulan lalu terkena larutan Asam sulfat pekat. Yang ditanggapi Sasuke hanya dengan sebuah lirikan kearah yang ditunjuk Ino,"kalau diperhatikan luka ini jadi mirip simbol hati ya? ha..ha..ha.." Ino tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat bekas lukanya yang Ia rasa mirip simbol hati.

"Tidak buruk!" komentar Sasuke. "Tapi kau tampak percaya diri. Kau yakin kalau namamu akan ada dipapan pengumuman?" tanya Sasuke melihat Ino yang terlalu santai padahal saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melihat pengumuman hasil tes masuk SMU. Kalau Sasuke, sudah pasti dia masuk Konoha International High School karena sekolah itu langsung yang mengundangnya untuk menjadi siswa disana.

"Tentu, aku sangat yakin!" jawab Ino percaya diri.

"Kheh... Gadis idiot sepertimu cukup percaya diri juga!" Sasuke melirik Ino yang tengah men-deathglare-nya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Berkacak pinggang mengeluarkan pandangan menantang pada Sasuke. menyadari Ino berhenti Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak. Dia tidak sedang heran dengan sikap Ino , dia justru sedang menunggu apa yang akan Ino katakan.

"Taman hiburan ! Aku mau kau mengajakku ketaman hiburan kalau aku berhasil lulus!" itulah taruhan yang diajukan Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kau gagal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ho..ho..ho.." Ino tertawa seperti penyihir dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya didepan mulut,"Sayang sekali kau harus kecewa kalau itu yang kau harapkan!" Ino lalu berjalan bak seorang model mendahului Sasuke sambil menyibakkan rambut pirang sebahunya.

"Hueek... Jangan bertingkah seperti itu! Menjijikkan!" titah Sasuke. Tapi mau tidak mau dia tersenyum juga. Ino benar-benar jadi hiburannya empat bulan ini.

#**STAR**#

Ino berdesakan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang juga ingin melihat pengumuman di papan hijau yang tertempeli dengan kertas berisi deretan nomor-nomor. Kepalanya naik turun memindai satu per satu nomor untuk mencari nomor yang sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera di kartu ujiannya. Semakin mendekati akhir alisnya semakin berkerut. Tampaknya dia belum mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari papan pengumuman itu.

"Aaagh.. Aduuh sakit!" Ino seperti mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Refleks menoleh Ino mendapati seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda panjang tengah berusaha bangkit sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya. Kepalanya tertunduk ,matanya tampak takut-takut memandang kesatu arah yang kemudian Ino mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

"Hmm.. Gadis-gadis itu apa sedang mencoba membully si pink itu?" gumam Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan matanya pada papan pengumuman, tapi belum sempat dia melakukan itu dia sudah melihat salah satu dari tiga orang gadis kembali mendorong bahu si pinky lalu memukul-mukulkan selembar kertas kewajah si gadis pink dengan licik. Kali ini nalurinya tak bisa membiarkan dirinya diam saja.

"Hai..!" sapa Ino basa basi dengan senyum hambar yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Tapi yakin saja aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya membuat senyumnya menjadi tampak amat sangat menyeramkan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis yang tadi baru memukul wajah si pinky.

"Aku?" masih mempertahankan senyumnya Ino menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Yamanaka Ino" jawabnya langsung.

"Nah..Ino! Ada baiknya kau lanjutakan saja apapun yang kau lakukan tadi dan jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" ujar gadis lain yang juga berambut pirang seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah!" Ino mengangguk sekilas, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada gadis manis berambut pink itu,"Ayo!" ajak Ino.

"Eh.. Kami menyuruhmu pergi bukan mengajak si jidat lebar ini" Ino menelengkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah si pinky. "Maksudmu si jidat lebar, gadis ini? Hemp..phmmm.. Ha..ha..ha.." tawa Ino pecah setelah dia memperhatikan bagian yang disebutkan, jidat gadis itu memang memiliki kelebaran diatas rata-rata. Membuat ketiga gadis dihadapannya, si pinky, orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka juga Sasuke yang berdiri diujung sana menoleh melihat mereka.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" terdengar celetukkan dari arah belakang Ino. Membuat keempat gadis didepannya terbelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo jidat lebar. Daripada disini, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami?" Ino menarik lengan Gadis itu. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan keberatan dari ketiga gadis lainnya Ino membawa gadis yang dengan seenaknya dipanggilnya dengan jidat lebar. Sepertinya keterpanaan mereka dengan kehadiran Sasuke tadi membawa keberuntungan bagi Ino.

"Sasuke-kun. Cukup aksi tebar pesonamu itu. Ayo cepat!" ajak Ino yang sudah mendahului Sasuke.

"Haa..dasar gadis menyebalkan" Sasuke pun bergerak mengikuti Ino dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya. Apa yang barusan dilakukan Ino tadi? Siapa gadis yang dipanggilnya jidat lebar itu? Dan dia mau kemana? Lalu apa hasil pengumumannya?

"Oi..Ino!" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Ino yang tangannya masih memegangi gadis yang tampak pasrah mengikutinya.

"Tadi kau sedang apa?" Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya menunjuk kearah samping kepalanya, isyarat menunjukkan tempat yang baru mereka tinggalkan.

"Oh..tadi aku melihat tiga gadis aneh itu sedang membully si jidat lebar ini" Ino menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk gadis di sampingnya yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura" jawabnya lirih.

"Hmm.. Sakura ya? Nama yang bagus seka... Ahh..." Ino mengerutkan dahinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba gadis yang baru diketahuinya ternyata bernama Sakura itu menghempaskan tangannya kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan Ino.

"Lepaskan Aku!" Sakura berteriak kuat pada Ino membuat Ino semakin heran,Sasuke yang ada dibelakang mereka menyipitkan mata. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka! Jangan berpura-pura ingin menolongku! Lagipula kau pikir kau itu siapa?" teriak Sakura pula. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah dengan air mata yang berlinang membanjiri pipinya.

"Kau juga ingin mengejekku kan? Kau juga akan mengataiku karena dahiku yang lebar kan? Memangnya..."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" potong Ino cepat dengan berkacak pinggang garang. Sedangkan Sakura sempat membelalakkan matanya dan memundurkan dirinya selangkah, tampak dia keberaniannya kembali menciut. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan orang yang memanggilmu begitu? Kau hanya bisa menangiskan? Kau hanya bisa menunduk takutkan?" tambah Ino. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan gadis ini benar. Selama ini dia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika teman-temannya di SMP membully dan mengejaknya. Dan sepertinya harapannya untuk bebas dari teman-temannya itu tidak akan terwujud karena beberapa diantara mereka masuk SMU yang sama dengannya, misalnya ketiga gadis tadi.

"Sudahlah Ino! Ayo kita pergi! Tinggalkan saja dia disini! Kau tidak perlu mengurusi masalahnya" ujar Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan dan merasa tidak nyaman karena orang-orang disepanjang jalan memperhatikan mereka. Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tidak ada untungnya berdebat dengan gadis ini.

Berpikir sejenak Ino menghela nafas untuk menetrakan kembali emosinya,"Hmmm..haa.. Baiklah. Lebih baik kita ketaman hiburan sekarang." Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri."Tunggu sebentar!" titah Ino pada Sasuke dan dia kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura. Merogoh-rogoh tas selempang yang ia kenakan, dan menarik keluar sehelai pita berwarna merah. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dengan tindakan Ino.

"Lihat aku!" Ino menyentil dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, takut-takut melihat kearah Ino yang berdiri dengan percaya diri didepannya. Tapi kemudian dia melihat senyum Ino yang tampak sangat tulus. Mata Ino jernih memancarkan aura persahabatan, sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mata teman-temannya selama ini.

"Memangnya, apa salahnya memiliki jidat yang lebar?" Ino memulai,"Itu tampak cocok denganmu!" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya,"Mereka hanya iri padamu" tambah Ino yang kini tangannya mulai bergerak memasangkan pita merah yang dipegangnya kekepala Sakura.

"Nah..Selesai!"Ino menepuk tangannya sekali tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya,"Kau gadis yang sangat manis Sakura!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura membuat Sakura berkali-kali mengerjabkan mata sambil memegangi bagian rambutnya yang dipasangi pita oleh Ino.

"Ta..tapi..kalau begini dahiku akan semakin tampak lebar!" Sakura mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Itulah yang membuatmu tampak manis. Jadi tidak perlu kau tutupi" tegas Ino lalu melirik kearah Sasuke,"Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" Ino meminta dukungan Sasuke. Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hn.. Jika dia lebih berani dan percaya diri!" jawab Sasuke . Membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melihat penuh ke arah Sasuke. Semburat merah perlahan muncul disekitar pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang memujinya jika perkataan Sasuke tadi bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah pujian.

"Ayo Ino!" ajak Sasuke lagi yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya. dengan wajah tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino.

"Hmm... Jaa Sakura. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Ino melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sakura mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Sakura masih mematung ditempatnya memperhatikan hingga keduanya menghilang ditikungan. Hingga tiba-tiba dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia belum mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!" gumamnya,"Dan aku akan berusaha untuk lebih berani dan percaya diri" tambahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang indah,"Sa...suke...-kun"

Sementara diujung jalan sana.

"Kau sudah puaskan ikut campur urusan orang lain?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino yang berjalan melenggang sambil bersenandung riang.

"Ng...? Apa maksudmu? Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Ino melirik sekilas Sasuke menyadari ekspresi marah diwajah datar Sasuke,"Kau tau, Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang lemah seperti gadis itu" tambahnya,"Tapi dia benar-benar manis kan Sasuke?"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus memberikan pita itu padanya?" sergah Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa pita merah itu cocok untuknya!" balas Ino heran mendapati sikap Sasuke yang mempermasalahkan hal remeh seperti itu.

"Ck.. Sudahlah" Sasuke tampak enggan melanjutkan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali melihatmu marah hanya karena masalah pita. Lagipula itu hanya pita yang aku temukan dilokerku, ntah siapa yang menar... Haa!" Ino membelalakkan mata menoleh penuh menghadap Sasuke,"Sasuke-kun...apa mungkin kau yang menaruhnya di lokerku?" tanya Ino penasaran. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melirik Ino, ingin rasanya Ia berkata 'Iya itu hadiah dariku' tapi dasar Sasuke, darah Uchiha benar-benar mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Bagaimana tesmu? Apa kau lulus?" Sasuke tak bersedia menanggapi pertanyaan Ino malah balik bertanya, mengingat tadi dia belum sempat bertanya hasil tes Ino. Seketika Ino mambatu menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya dan tertawa canggung melupakan pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"He..he..he,..aku lupa tadi aku belum melihat semuanya" jawab Ino. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Dasar Idiot!" Sasuke menepuk kepala Ino,"Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja kembali ke sekolah bodoh!"

#**STAR**#

Ino tampak sangat senang, dia dengan semangatnya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke kesana-kemari. Menaiki berbagai wahana permainan ditaman hiburan. Sesuai janji, Sasuke harus mengajaknya ketaman hiburan kalau Ino berhasil lulus tes masuk Konoha International High School. Setelah seharian bermain mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, selain karena tubuh sudah lelah hari juga sudah mulai gelap.

"Sasuke-kun! Terimakasih. CUP..!" Ino mengucapkan terimakasih dengan cepat dan degan gerakan cepat pula dia berjinjit mengecup pipi Sasuke lalu berlari-lari didepan Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini!" Sasuke berjalan santai seolah ciuman itu adalah hal biasa baginya. Keberanian, semangat, keceriaan yang selalu ditampilkannya. Sasuke sangat menyukai itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo kejar a.."

DEG..

Seketika Ino diam menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya. Membuat Sasuke heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ino menggeleng melempar senyum kecut.

"Besok ibuku akan resmi menjadi nyonya Orochimaru. Istri dari pria itu" Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Ada seorang wanita berambut pirang kuncir dua yang sedang berciuman didalam mobil dengan seorang pria berambut hitam gondrong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke meremas bahu Ino yang tampak layu.

"Ya.. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan Ibuku bahagia, itu bukan masalah bagiku." Ino balas meremas tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di bahunya, lalu berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin.

"Lagipula aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang akan memiliki ayah tiri kan? Ha..ha.." Ino membalikkan badan mengahadap Sasuke,"dan aku rasa ayah tiri tidak akan seburuk ibu tiri kan? Jadi aku tidak akan menjadi seperti Putri salju. Dan kalaupun aku harus jadi putri salju, aku yakin pangeran Uchiha didepanku ini akan datang untuk memberikan ciuman kehidupan untukku." Ino membentuk tanda peace yang ditempelkan didekat pipinya sok imut. Yang dibalas Sasuke dengan kedua bahu terangkat.

"Nah Sasuke-kun. Rumahku sudah terlihat, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Terimakasih untuk hari ini dan hati-hati dijalan" Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangan membentuk isyarat 'daa..daa...'

"Baiklah!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sekali dan berjalan menjauh. Ino masih terpaku memandang punggung Sasuke sambil mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan untuk menghadapi Ibu dan calon ayah tirinya. Meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Yosh...Ganbattekudasai Yamanaka Ino!" dan Ino pun melangkahkan kaki mantap masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**#**To be Continued**#**

* * *

yaah.. minna.. akhirnya dengan berat hati star publish juga fic ini..

padahal awalnya berencana baru akan publish fic baru setelah fic-star yang judulnya _i'll help you _complete..

tapi lha koq ga sabar ya..

setelah ngobrol-ngobrol sama seorang teman akhirnya..

ya..udah deh terima konsekuensinya..

jadi...

gimana-gimana..? masih chapter pertama sih.. istilahnya masih prolog ya? pengenalan doang..

SO.. untuk bisa percaya diri update...

...star amat sangat membutuhkan pendapat, pesan, kesan dan kritik minna-san tentang fanfict ini...so...kasih review, ya~

thank's minna-san

**by : star azura**


End file.
